Problem: Reduce to lowest terms: $- \dfrac{5}{4} \div \dfrac{3}{5} = {?}$
Explanation: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $ \dfrac{3}{5}$ is $ \dfrac{5}{3}$ Therefore: $ - \dfrac{5}{4} \div \dfrac{3}{5} = - \dfrac{5}{4} \times \dfrac{5}{3} $ $ \phantom{- \dfrac{5}{4} \times \dfrac{5}{3}} = \dfrac{-5 \times 5}{4 \times 3} $ $ \phantom{- \dfrac{5}{4} \times \dfrac{5}{3}} = \dfrac{-25}{12} $